A proposed configuration of a motor vehicle includes a first motor connected with first wheels, a first inverter configured to drive the first motor by switching of a plurality of first switching elements, a second motor connected with second wheels, a second inverter configured to drive the second motor by switching of a plurality of second switching elements, and a battery connected with the first inverter and the second inverter via power lines (as described in, for example, JP 2014-27833A).